The House of the West: Blind Seeker
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Sequel to Gold and Rubies. "...before she could form a sound, a gloved hand covered her mouth." Rin is kidnapped by a blind InuHanyou seeking revenge for the horrible past his father allowed him to suffer. KaguraXSesshoumaru story, but with more to it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: If you haven't read "Gold and Rubies" please read that first. I'm thinking I might make it sort of a series now. I might change the first one's title to "The House of the West: Gold and Rubies" and then have this one be "The House of the West: Blind Seeker" and then maybe right more, so they'd all be connected by that main title "The House of the West". Opinions? **

**Disclaimer: I'm not trying to break any copyrights, I acknowledge all the owners of any recognizable material, I'm not making any money off of this, etc, etc…**

**Prologue: (End of "Gold and Rubies") **

_Kagura moved back into the house, shooting her mate a seductive look over one shoulder. He followed her. Takara, who was accompanying Kagura, gave a quiet groan and whispered to Kagura. _

"_But Milady, we just got you dressed!"_

_Sesshoumaru was instantly ready to kill, but Kagura laughed melodiously, so he forced himself to relax. Still he gave Takara a sharp glare and sent her away when they reached the door to their wing. Kagura was still snickering quietly as, within their chambers once again, he began to expertly undo all the maids' hard work. _

………

_Takara stood before her mirror, eyeing herself critically. She was beautiful. She was the daughter of a lord. She was intelligent and strong willed. Yet her father, instead of offering her to Sesshoumaru-sama, which had been her secret dream since childhood, had offered her to a fat minor lord. What was she supposed to do, other than insult him? She had seen perfection in golden eyes and silver hair; there was no way she would settle for that disgusting horse Youkai father had matched her to. Her punishment had been to be assigned as a maid in Sesshoumaru-sama's household. It was, she had thought, her great opportunity. If only he would spend more time at the palace, she would have found an opportunity to slip into his bed, to seduce him. She would have manipulated herself into being the lady of this keep._

_Instead, he had brought home that crimson-eyed whore, the daughter of his enemy, and made her his lady. Worse, he had assigned Takara as Kagura's maid. _

_So in the darkness of her small room at the end of the hallway, her sharp hearing unable to block out the sounds of pleasure from down the corridor, Takara sulked and schemed, and determined that, one way or another, she would have the title and the riches of the House of the West. _

………

_Many leagues away, a man in black clothing, hooded, stood on a high hill looking towards the West. It was there that his goal lay. _

_It was there that he would find his inheritance. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: For titles (ex: -sama) I'm using the Wikipedia Japanese Honorifics page, which may not be giving me the whole story, lol. So I don't know what, for example, Rin would be called by her maid, assuming she's been adopted to the position of Sesshoumaru's daughter. Rin-sama? Rin-chan? I really have no clue about these things…for this chapter I'm saying Rin-chan, just because she's younger than Atsuko and because I'm saying they're friends, and I think Sango and Kagome used to call each other –chan in the Manga…but one of them wasn't maid to the other…dang, how does this work?! Please, would someone with more knowledge give me some instruction in this? **

**Remember to Review, everybody! Constructive criticism welcome! **

The ocean sang a simple, rhythmic song. It moved in powerful and yet comforting waves, licking at the sand with each forward surge. A young girl stood with her feet in the water, staring out across the sea. She appeared pensive, troubled.

"Rin-chan, is something the matter?"

The twelve year old started slightly at the sound of her maid's voice. She turned and waved, smiling brightly. Rin's smile, despite that she was slowly becoming a young woman, still held some of the adorable childish innocence that had melted even the coldest of hearts, once upon a time.

"Oh, Atsuko-chan, it's you. Come and look, there are little fish here that will nibble on your toes if you let them!"

"That's all right, milady. If you don't mind I think I'd rather keep my toes to myself. And please, Rin-chan, don't get salt water on your new kimono."

Rin just laughed. Still, she couldn't shake the troubled feeling…the feeling that something wasn't quite right…almost as if she were being watched.

………

"Fujin no Mai!"

Red eyes flashed. She was panting, tendrils of black hair matted to the sides of her face with sweat, her chest heaving as she panted. She watched her opponent warily as he easily deflected her blades. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. The tip of a sword was thrust into the ground, and she watched with wide eyes as power surged towards her, the ground eaten away as if by a giant, monstrous mouth…rushing in her direction. She pulled a feather from her hair and leapt into the air, landing atop the now large feather.

"Ryuuja no Mai!"

Powerful winds spun outwards, towards him. Suddenly through the dust rising, she saw a form leaping towards her and froze, too surprised to react. She shrieked. Then strong arms were around her and he landed lightly on the ground.

"I win."

Wrapping her arms around her mate's neck, Kagura laughed.

"You also destroyed about half an acre. Is it really worth it?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the broken ground and sighed.

"Well, I suppose this just became a garden. It'll save the servants a lot of work on tilling."

They shared a long kiss. She could see the hunger in his eyes. Fighting always seemed to make them both rather…eager. Perhaps it was leftover adrenaline. Their private life was fulfilling and wonderful even before they'd begun playing these games to keep them both in fighting shape, but since they'd been doing this, she could swear they hit the moon each time they joined.

"What are you thinking, Kagura?"

"I was just considering how disturbing it is that you get turned on by fighting me."

He snorted.

"Ridiculous. And don't use that awful phrase in my presence. 'Turned on'…what a crass expression. Besides, you are not unaffected either. I seem to recall this being your idea…and was it not you who once requested I take you against a tree after one of these sparring matches?"

She huffed and pretended to be offended, and he laughed softly.

They walked back towards the castle hand in hand, though just before they came into view of the courtyard they both let go and walked a couple of feet away from each other, as was proper. She knew she probably looked a wreck, her hair curling where sweat had touched it, her clothes slightly rumpled…while Sesshoumaru, as always, looked immaculate. She grumbled under her breath about this and saw him smile slightly as his sensitive ears picked up her complaints.

Suddenly Ah-Un swept in, driven in such a way that the obvious intent of the rider was to hit Kagura with the tip of the tail; not to seriously hurt her, more as an annoyance. However, the two-headed dragon worked hard to prevent this, swishing its tail up and away. Jaken tumbled from its back as it landed, and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Jaken, you will cease these attempts to embarrass or mildly harm my mate. You've done a great many idiotic things and gotten away with it, but I will not tolerate this much longer. Stop your foolishness, or I will be forced to take your head."

Immediately the imp fell on his face and groveled in total lack of dignity.

"Y-y-yes master! Forgive me, m-m-master!"

They exchanged amused glances over the pathetic creature's head. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly.

"Sesshoumaru? Is something wrong?"

He seemed to be straining all of his senses in the direction of the east, turning around and staring off into nothingness for a moment before shaking his head slightly as if to clear it.

"It's nothing…I just thought I picked up an odd scent for a moment. Come along, Kagura."

He made sure to step on Jaken as they continued on their way.

……..

Rin was becoming increasingly nervous. For three days now, she'd had the distinct feeling of being watched; not by the casual, curious glances of the servants who were still puzzled by their lord adopting a human child; but rather by intense, focused, perhaps hateful eyes. Yet whenever she looked behind her she saw nothing. Finally, she decided to do something about it.

"Atsuko, could you please bring my guards to me?"

The older girl nodded and moved quickly into the house. While she waited, Rin headed into the gardens. She was always evading her four bodyguards; they annoyed her very much. Yet now she felt a need for the security their presence provided. She would have told Sesshoumaru-sama after the first day, but he and Kagura had gone off somewhere together; the speculation among the servants was that she was in heat they wanted time completely alone. So Rin chose to do what she knew her lord would have wished her to do; stay well protected until he got back.

She sat down on the stone bench beneath the cherry tree and waited. Suddenly she felt that sensation again, of being watched. She looked quickly in the direction she felt it from, and gasped. There actually _was _someone there! There was a figure in black standing atop the garden wall!

She opened her mouth to call for someone, but before she could form a sound, a gloved hand covered her mouth. She looked up; fear seeping into her bones, finding herself unable to see her attacker's face because of the dark hooded cloak her wore.

"Promise not to speak." A low, hoarse voice came to her from the dark recesses of the hood. "If you will not make a sound, I will let you go."

She nodded her agreement quickly, and the leather clad hand was removed. She took a deep breath and glanced towards the gate to the garden, hoping desperately that Atsuko and the guards would show up.

"No on will come here, girl. I've put up a barrier. Anyone who looks this way will see an empty garden; and go looking for you elsewhere."

Carefully, Rin slid both of her hands into her sleeves, reaching for the hilts of the daggers strapped there. Kagura had given them to her and insisted she wear them, just in case. In all honesty, the idea of being forced to use them terrified her. She wondered if maybe she could get the man to leave. He hadn't actually threatened her…maybe she could be nice to him and talk him into leaving? Rin had perhaps too much confidence in kindness; but having won even the great Lord of the West over, it was fairly natural that she should feel that way.

"What is it you want with me, sir? I'm not anyone of importance."

He turned back to her and slipped his hood down almost idly. She gasped. He was…blind? His eyes were covered over by a black strip of cloth…but then…why did she have the sensation of eyes on her before? How did he approach her and get his hand over her mouth with such accuracy? His hair was about shoulder length, silver, cut rugged and shaggy. She gasped when she saw his ears. They were not unlike InuYasha's; doglike appendages atop his head, but there were chunks missing, as if they had been purposefully mutilated. She rose quickly and approached him, now no longer wishing simply to act kind, but overtaken by true sympathy instead.

"What happened to you?!"

He seemed to look right at her.

"It's none of your business, human. I'm taking you. You are Sesshoumaru's greatest weakness, and with you I will have a bargaining tool."

She didn't have a moment to protest before blackness overcame her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Pay up, InuYasha."

"Aww come on! You're rich already! I have a kid to feed!"

"Then you shouldn't play poker."

Sulking, InuYasha tossed Kagura the money. Kagome, sitting in the corner nursing baby Kikyo under a blanket, groaned. She should never have taught anyone here to play modern card games; particularly Kagura and Miroku, since InuYasha never won a game against them. And then Sesshoumaru…he was a terrible sight to see the few times he actually joined in; he had a perfect poker face by nature. He won every game he played. Fortunately for everyone else, he didn't play often. At the moment he was leaning against the wall behind Kagura, watching with amusement as his mate won round after round. Miroku had given up long ago, realizing he couldn't beat the crimson eyed beauty. InuYasha's stubbornness kept him playing, and losing, over and over. Kagome would have been worried had she not known that Kagura would return her winnings at the end of the night.

Sesshoumaru had decided to bring Kagura here for few days; because since their mating several months ago, they'd had little time in a casual, pleasant environment. In the palace they had to behave a certain way most of the time. Here they could just have fun; or rather Kagura could have fun while Sesshoumaru watched on, taking quiet enjoyment in her pleasure.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise from outside; Sesshoumaru quickly noted the scent of Ah-Un and Jaken. Sure enough, a moment later the imp scrambled into the house, panicking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin's b-b-been kidnapped!"

Everyone in the room was instantly at attention, all speaking as one voice.

"What?!"

"Atsuko, her maid, reported that Rin seemed troubled and had sent for her guards; she'd been avoiding them again, stupid girl, but this time she actually asked for them. Atsuko went to get them, and when she returned, she couldn't find Rin anywhere, but she found a note in the garden, saying that there would be a ransom demand sent once you got back, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly. If it were only a ransom demand, then Rin was not in immediate danger.

"Come, Kagura, we should return to the palace immediately."

…….

Rin woke in a cave, in a makeshift bed. A quick glance around showed her captor sitting next to a fire. He would have been staring into the flames, but the strip of cloth covering his eyes still convinced her he was blind.

"You're an Inu Hanyou, aren't you?" He nodded briefly. "How did you end up blind?" He made no response. "Are you related to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Listen, kid, it's generally a bad idea to pester someone who has kidnapped you. Aren't you afraid at all?"

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama will save me."

"Huh. I doubt it. The inheritance means a lot more to him than you do. You're kinda pretty, and old enough to take a man, probably…if your precious lord doesn't pay up, I'll sell you to a brothel or something, get good money for you."

Momentary horror swept through her, but she suddenly remembered something Kagura once told her.

"_What really ticks evil people off is when their scare tactics don't work. They thrive on fear."_

She forced her fear away and refused to let it show.

"How do you know what I look like?"

"None of your business."

She sighed. It appeared she was not going to be having much conversation for the next few days.

……..

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, rolling over for what he thought to be at least the hundredth time. He was extremely worried for Rin; but fairly certain she would not be harmed if the kidnapper intended to trade her for a ransom. What really was keeping him from sleep was the absence of his mate in his bed. Kagura's monthly had begun today, just after they got back to the palace, and Kagura preferred to sleep in her own room across the hall during her bleeding days; he wasn't sure why, as the scent of her blood was more appealing to him than repulsive. He could never sleep peacefully when she was gone; he'd grown too accustomed to her presence, to her warmth.

Suddenly he heard a noise at the door, and momentarily wondered if Kagura had decided to sleep here after all, but he quickly recognized the scent of the intruder as belonging to Kagura's impudent maid, Takara. He tensed, annoyed, immediately understanding her intentions. Inwardly he scoffed. Was the woman really stupid enough to believe she could seduce him?

"Leave, Takara. Immediately."

"But…but milord, I seek only to serve you. Kagura-sama said that, seeing as she could not tend your needs tonight, I ought to be the one to share you bed and body."

He rolled his eyes in the darkness. Surely Takara, being a smart woman, could have come up with a more convincing lie? As if Kagura, with her opinionated, somewhat jealous nature, would ever even _consider _sending another woman to his bed!

"Leave, Takara, or I will finally be forced to punish you severely. Even your father would know what you deserve for sneaking into my chambers and offering yourself in such a shameless way."

He smelled her fear instantly, over the vague scent of arousal that had lingered around her before that. For a noblewoman's daughter to offer herself so shamelessly was punishable first by the removal of a thumb, and with continued transgressions, could eventually lead to execution. She left quickly.

He rose, frustrated by his inability to rest, and looked out the window towards the starry sky, worrying for Rin. He had been unable to find any clues in scent, which frustrated him to no end. The kidnapper must have been skilled in some kind of sorcery; some way of hiding their tracks completely. He would not be able to take any further action, then, until the ransom demand appeared. He growled at the thought. He hated being outwitted. He heard the door slide open again, but this time it was the soothing scent of his mate that drifted towards him. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms lightly around his waist.

"Takara came in here, didn't she?"

"Yes. I sent her away."

"I know. You couldn't sleep?"

"I never sleep well without you, mate. I don't know why you insist upon sleeping elsewhere when you're bleeding. You were in that human village for too long. They find it shameful somehow. It is no such thing; it is natural, a sign of your fertility, your womanhood. And to those like myself, it is a pleasant scent, not repulsive."

She hugged him a little tighter.

"I'll stay with you then."

She guided him back to the futon and lay down with him, and he drew her close, his peace of mind instantly returned to him, and they both fell asleep quickly.

………

"What's your name?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Takeshi."

She smiled at him.

"That's a nice name. I'm Rin, though I guess you know that already. Where are we going?"

"Stop asking so many questions! You act like a six year old! You've got to be, what, at least twelve? So act the lady; dignified, and most importantly, _silent_."

She was silent, but after a long moment, she was unable to hold back the smallest of giggles, amused by his frustration with her. She noticed again how he walked without stumbling, knowing exactly where to go, and decided to voice her theory.

"You see with your mind somehow, don't you? You use magic to give you sight?"

"Huh. Maybe you're not so feather brained as you seem. Yeah, I see, better than most people."

"Is it the same kind of sight I have? Or is your sight something different?"

"No, it's the same. I see just like I did before….well before I went blind. But better, farther, clearer."

"Oh, I see."

They walked in silence for a long moment before he spoke, his voice somehow puzzled.

"Girl, why don't you seem to care that I have kidnapped you, or even that I'm hanyou?"

"Well you want Sesshoumaru-sama to give you money for me, right? So you won't hurt me, I don't think... And why should I care that you're hanyou?"

He actually stopped moving and just faced her, his lips slightly parted. She suspected his eyes would be wide, if she could see them. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind. Perhaps he wasn't just physically blind. Perhaps his eyes were gone completely, or mutilated like his ears were. Revulsion and pity warred within her at the thought. He finally seemed to muster up his voice.

"You….is not Sesshoumaru famous for his hatred of humans and hanyous? Hasn't he taught you to share his prejudice?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't hate humans or hanyous. He took me in, and I'm human. He even seems to almost like his hanyou half-brother now."

He was silent a long moment.

"You're a cute kid, but you'll be just like all the others of your kind someday. They hate anybody not like them. So do the demons. There's nothing worse than being caught in between."

"InuYasha always used to feel like that. But the humans like him now, and even Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't try to kill him anymore."

He was silent for a long moment, then reached back and untied the cloth covering his eyes. She gasped. His eyes, she could see, had been like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's, honey colored and no doubt full of life and beauty. Now, they were pale and dead….each eye had been slashed across, leaving him not only blind, but scarred from his eyebrow to the tops of his cheekbones.

"Humans are the scum of the earth, kid. They'll do this to a child just because he's different. Even the demons will at least have the decency to just kill their hanyous, quick and painlessly. But the humans…they take delight in causing pain."

"Humans….did this to you?"

He nodded, his expression bitter. She could see now just how handsome he was, and it made the cruel scars all the worse. She actually felt her eyes fill with tears….his ears were bad enough, but his eyes too…even if he could see just as well as anyone else, what they'd done to him was horrible.

"Don't you….aren't hanyous able to heal?"

He snarled.

"Enough of this. Shut up, girl, or I'll slice your throat after all."

He walked away, and she followed, tears of pity, not fear, running down her youthful face.

……….

**Takeshi: "fierce, violent", "warrior"**


	4. Chapter 3

There was a lot of noise from the courtyard, and Kagura opened her eyes sleepily, yawning. Suddenly worry came over her as she remembered Rin's plight. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?"

He leaned to kiss her quickly before heading to the door.

"Smells like Mother's come. Better get dressed and come on outside. I'll meet you there."

She tugged a rope in the corner that would ring a bell in the maids' room, and moved to the window, looking out over the sea and worrying about the girl she considered her own daughter. What if she were harmed in some way? The thought was awful. Rin had had a hard enough life as it was; dying twice within a year was _not _a part of a normal childhood. Kagura herself had once kidnapped Rin for Naraku; forced to by the knowledge that she would die if she did not. It seemed that Rin would always be at risk. Perhaps that was the fate of any who associated with great, rich men; lords with enemies.

Arisu, Shinju, and Takara filed in orderly fashion into the room, bowed briefly, and began picking out her clothes. Kagura halted them quickly.

"Today, I want my simple old butterfly kimono, and minimal decoration. If my lord leaves to seek Rin-chan, I'll be going with him, and I don't want my movement restricted. Bring me my fan please, Arisu."

The maid did as she was asked. Kagura approached Takara, who she noticed seemed subdued this morning, head bowed slightly, eyes on the floor. Using the closed fan, Kagura tapped her chin up so their eyes met, then retrieved the fan and opened and closed it twice, still staring her maid in the eyes.

"Takara, if you value this pretty head of yours, I suggest you keep your filthy hands to yourself and your filthy scheming mind away from my mate. Understand?"

Takara's violet eyes were full of mixed hate and fear, but she nodded sharply.

"Good. Stay in your own bed, and we won't have a problem."

…………

In the center of the courtyard, Michiko, Sesshoumaru's mother, was causing quite a stir, seeing as she had arrived with thirty youkai soldiers and a pack of hunting Inu, lesser forms of her own race. She looked ready to kill, dressed to fight, wearing hakama and fitted clothing, a sword belted at her side; her long silver hair braided tightly, anger flashing in her icy blue eyes. Sesshoumaru stepped out onto the veranda and cocked an eyebrow at his mother's unique appearance and company.

"What is all this, Mother? Are you laying siege to my home?"

She marched over to him and handed him a scrap of paper.

"Someone shot this into my garden this morning on an arrow; presumably someone flying, since the palace is so high up. No doubt the idiot chose to relay the message through me because going near you would be instant death after this insult. I like that human girl well enough, but that is not the point so much as that _no one _does something like this against our family and gets away with it. The kidnapper dragged me into this too, and so he will taste my wrath as well."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in question, and then quickly scanned the letter she'd given him.

_To the dog lord; _

He growled at the rude addressing.

_If you wish to have the girl back, come to the ancient village of the demon slayers, to the place where the Mother of the Sacred Jewel rests. There we will discuss the terms of the girl's release. I care not if you bring allies; I will see to it that you cannot kill me without slaying the girl. I believe that should stay your hand well enough. I will wait there three days, no longer. After that, the girl's life is no longer guaranteed. _

Kagura had come out onto the porch while he was reading, and rested a hand on his arm as she read it too, having first given her mate-mother a quick smile of greeting. Sesshoumaru adjusted his position to wrap an arm around his mate; and even Michiko, in her fury, still could not help but smile at the unique sight of seeing her son touch someone else so lovingly in front of so many witnesses. Though she was not a woman given to shows of emotion, Michiko loved her son, and seeing him so happy, so free to truly be himself, was a thing she had long wished for and took great delight in. Kagura spoke then, making a few servants wince at her rather unsophisticated speech, while it only made Michiko smile more.

"Huh. What a jerk! Why the heck would he want you to meet him in the old Slayers' village, though? Seems pretty random."

"Indeed. I certainly hope the fool doesn't intend to call up the topic of the Jewel again. It is gone from the world, finally, and I have no wish to hear another word about it. I suppose I must go nonetheless, for Rin's sake. Why do I have the feeling I won't be leaving you two ladies behind?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the only response he got was two devious smiles.

……..

Rin gasped, forcing back a shriek automatically due to years in the company of sensitive canine ears. She instinctively clutched her companion's arm briefly before remembering that Takeshi was a captor, not a friend, and releasing him quickly. He gave her a brief ironic quirk of the lips, before turning his eyes back to the object of her attention.

"Quite a sight, isn't she? Hideous old hag."

She stared at the mummified body, eyes wide, caught between fear and disgust.

"Who is she?"

Her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal, a sign of her fear. Takeshi's voice quickly took on a mocking tone.

"Why, Rin-sama! Do you not know? This gorgeous lady is the Priestess Midoriko, the Mother of the Sacred Jewel itself! Is she not beautiful, pure, and perfect? Ha! No, she is dead, decayed, and hideous; and I'm glad for it. Good riddance."

She was puzzled by his words, but she had learned not to ask too many questions, so she sat down on the ground as far away as possible from the horrible mass of demons and the frightening old body. She spoke to distract herself.

"This is the village the demon slayers once lived in, isn't it? I know a boy who used to live here, and his sister. They were the only people who survived when the village was destroyed."

"Good riddance to those humans too. I'd kill the last two if I knew where they were."

She decided to change the subject, frightened by the thought that she might have invited trouble on her friends.

"I once heard Sesshoumaru-sama say something about how he might have another half-brother…that there was an Inu Hanyou bragging about taking over Sesshoumaru-sama's land as his inheritance or something. Are you that man?"

"No. I'd never leave tracks like that, bragging like an idiot. I met that fool though. He wasn't of the Sesshoumaru's blood, I can tell you that. He was just trying to get attention by connecting himself with a great house, when really he was no more than the son of some minor InuYoukai with a human whore. He was annoying, and tried to get in my way, so I killed him. Don't look so scared, it wasn't murder, it was a fair fight. I won."

"But….are you related to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You talk way too much, girl. But if you insist upon knowing, yes, I am. That's all I'll tell you though."

She desperately wanted to know more, but forced herself to remain silent.

………

Sesshoumaru entered the dark cave and instantly froze. Kagura and Michiko moved to each side of him, looking at him in question.

"Do you not smell it, Mother?"

Michiko took a deep breath and then her eyes went wide.

"So it's true then…there was another son…"

"I'd thought as much. This could be a problem. He may demand something ridiculous in exchange for Rin's freedom. Kagura, if you can get to Rin without putting either her or yourself in danger, that would be a great help. Mother, I don't suppose you still know that clever little trick you used to use to get into your lovers' rooms without being detected?"

"Sesshoumaru! How did you know about that?!"

"I could smell you moving, Mother, even if I couldn't see you. However, by the scent, the kidnapper is hanyou. He should be fooled by an invisibility spell, particularly since he does not know your scent. If he does happen to smell you, he'll brush it off, most likely."

"Alright then."

Michiko raised her hands above her head, and a bluish light flowed from the tips of her fingers and then swirled down around her. By the time it circled her feet, she had vanished. Her voice came from the apparently empty space in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I'll just follow along behind you. Good luck to us all, we'll likely need it."

In the depths of the cave, Sesshoumaru took in the pile of petrified demons and the body of the Jewel Maker with indifference. He had heard the story of Midoriko; he had even seen her from a distance once, long ago, when she still lived. His father, he recalled, had once been attacked by her. She had been a radical; her only desire to purify all demons, even if they were not evil. Father had battled her, and yet in the end, he was said to have purposefully retreated before harming her; having no desire to start a war with the humans by killing their favored priestess. It was said that her failure to defeat the great InuYoukai had driven her almost to madness; as her efforts to rid the world of youkai had become much more intense after the incident.

A man in black, hooded, stood at the foot of the mass of youkai, looking up at the mummy, his aura full of a hatred that Sesshoumaru suddenly understood, in a sudden unsettling revelation.

"Sesshoumaru. Welcome. Do not try to harm me; I have tied the girl's life force to my own."

Rin, he suddenly noticed, stood next to the man, silent. There was fear in her scent, but by the lack of tension in her body despite the proximity of her captor, he sensed that her fear was directed more to the mummy than to the kidnapper. She must have been treated well then. The hanyou spoke softly, but Sesshoumaru's sharp ears caught his words.

"You can go to them, girl, but remember, if I die, you will too."

Rin nodded and ran across the cavern, shooting a brilliant, unafraid smile at Sesshoumaru before embracing Kagura tightly.

"Don't hurt him please! He didn't hurt me. He wasn't even mean to me."

Kagura stared at her adopted daughter, puzzled.

"Why are you crying, Rin?"

Before Rin could answer, the hanyou stepped forward, moving his hood away and speaking.

"She's crying because she pities me, that's why."

Sesshoumaru took in the ruined eyes and the destroyed ears, and sighed heavily. His father truly had been a fool, in some ways. Sesshoumaru was not known to be emotional or even kind, yet he hated the idea of the cruelty this boy had been subjected to, just because their father finally seduced the wrong woman. He looked the hanyou in his dead eyes, knowing instinctively that the younger man was fully able to see him, and spoke quietly.

"I understand now. Midoriko bore my father a son."

Shocked silence fell over the cave.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sesshoumaru took in the ruined eyes and the destroyed ears, and sighed heavily. His father truly had been a fool, in some ways. Sesshoumaru was not known to be emotional or even kind, yet he hated the idea of the cruelty this boy had been subjected to, just because their father finally seduced the wrong woman. He looked the hanyou in his dead eyes, knowing instinctively that the younger man was fully able to see him, and spoke quietly._

"_I understand now. Midoriko bore my father a son."_

_Shocked silence fell over the cave. _

The silence lingered for a good while, but finally, Takeshi turned back to the mass of stone demons, and spoke.

"It's true. I heard the whole story from a demon that was hanging around this village in those days, spying, trying to find an opportunity to kill Midoriko. I will tell the story to you as he told it to me; from the point of view of an actual witness. I remember his every word as if it were told to me just this day.

"The Priestess Midoriko, whose name still burns upon my tongue, was said to be a maiden of indisputable purity. She believed, above all things, that youkai were an unnatural and evil embodiment of nature; of elements and animals and such. She killed many of my family and comrades, purifying them, a process which not only kills, but inflicts horrible pain upon the youkai victim as they slowly die. There was little I could do against her, being but a simple rat youkai, with no great power and no strong companions. Still, I followed her, watching her, hoping above hope for some chance to one day avenge my friends and kinfolk who she had slaughtered simply because they were not human.

There came a day when I sensed an incredibly powerful youkai aura approaching the area. It was the Great InuYoukai Lord of the West, a demon so powerful, and yet benevolent, that even most of the humans had heard of him, and many lived within the borders of his land and were grateful for his protection. Midoriko, however, in her foolish prejudice, refused to accept the stories of his kindness, and, upon hearing that he was patrolling his borders near her home village, set out to purify him. I followed her everywhere, in my most basic form, a tiny rat, so small and lacking in power that she never once sensed me. I took delight in the Dai-Youkai's presence….for I knew he could kill Midoriko.

They fought, and neither seriously harmed the other. She tried to purify him, over and over, but he was quick and strong. She injured him once with a mere weapon, causing a shallow cut upon his arm with her blade, but she was unable to touch him with her powers of purification. Their battle ranged far into the night, and finally, seemingly growing tired of their fruitless fight, the Dai-Youkai cut her down with his blade, marking a long wound down her leg.

She fell to the ground, more wearied than badly injured, and he came to her, and though she tried again to touch him with her powers, her lack of energy rendered her able only to leave the slightest of burns upon his clothing. He took her weapon away from her and tossed it aside, and then lifted her skirts. Her first thought, and admittedly mine as well, was that he meant to force himself upon her in her weakened state; and she screamed for assistance, and struggled against him, but no one could hear her, and he restrained her. Instead of fulfilling her fears, however, he ripped strips from her clothing and used them to bandage the wound he had caused high on her thigh. He spoke to her then, soothingly, and in her exhaustion, she relaxed. She was unable to walk easily, and so he sat next to her, very close, and wrapped his fur around her against the chill of the night air.

Occasionally, she looked at him, anger and hate in her eyes, and yet she seemed unwilling to leave the warmth and shelter he offered. As time went by, he undid the bandages again to check if the injuries had ceased bleeding. It was then that he lowered his mouth to the wound, licking away the blood. I will not go further into detail than that, but suffice to say that, though I turned away, from the sound of her, she was a completely willing participant in their activities that night. When the dawn came, he was gone, and she screamed in fury to the emptiness around her. I saw madness born in her eyes that day; she had betrayed both her famous purity and her lifelong dedication to hunting demons, and I believe it pushed her to the edge of sanity.

I continued to watch her, and as time went on, I knew two things; she was with child, and she was completely mad. I witnessed her once stab her belly with a long dagger, and yet the strength of the hanyou child within her did not permit him to die so easily, though the wound set her abed many weeks. When she was no longer able to hide her condition, she claimed she had been raped by a demon, and this gave the humans all the more reason to hate youkai. It was this lie she told that caused the humans of her village to train in the ways of demon slaying, a profession they have been famous for ever since.

When the child was born, she instantly set about to purify it, but because it was half human and half Dai-Youkai, she was unable to do so. She was able to turn it into a human for short periods, but quickly it reverted to its hanyou state. Finally, in disgust, she gave the child to the villagers, and said 'This is the creature the evil demon has spawned on me; it is an evil thing. Kill it or ruin it, I care not which, but I will never again lay eyes on it.' She cast a spell upon her babe that would prevent his hanyou healing powers from saving him, and left him in the hands of the other humans. The villagers chose ruination over death; preferring the child to live in misery. They were incapable of realizing that, even if the conception _had _been through rape, it was no fault of the child's. They punished the child as if it were he who had defiled their beloved priestess.

They left the child, blinded and bloodied, in the woods, hoping he would die or be eaten by something. Instead, he was taken in by a sorcerer. After that day, I saw naught of him."

Rin was crying, very quietly. Kagura looked both saddened and shocked. Sesshoumaru, as usual, had an indifferent expression, but inwardly was cursing his father's foolishness, the suffering that had been caused by his lusts. The hanyou continued, now speaking in his own words.

"The sorcerer taught me a great many things, including a way to see without my eyes. He raised me well enough. Then he told me who my father was, and I set out, seeking my revenge. I hate both my parents, though both are dead. But Midoriko has no one left. The great dog demon does."

"So you seek to take my inheritance, is that it? My lands, my home, my status? What will that do other than tie you even more tightly to the father you hate?"

"I seek only justice for myself, and for others like me. I seek to have people like my parents done away with, particularly those like my mother. I had thought to have revenge….perhaps by doing to that little girl what was done to me…and yet…somehow, I don't see the point anymore. What good would be done in repeating horrors over and over? I'll leave….I'm sorry to have taken up your time and frightened Rin…There's something about that girl…I can't hate, around her."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

"Rin tends to have that effect on people. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Takeshi. The name the sorcerer gave me."

"Very well, Takeshi. Hanyou or not, you are my half-brother. You are entitled to a small portion of the inheritance, in land or currency, whichever you prefer."

Rin clapped her hands childishly and beamed, speaking quickly.

"Oh, Takeshi, choose land! You can live near the palace, and come and see me sometimes."

Takeshi sighed and looked up at the mummy again. Sesshoumaru could still feel the hate flowing from him. The hanyou tied a strip of cloth over his ruined eyes and spoke quietly.

"Rin, would you mind….coming over here? I need to take off the spell I used to bind our life forces."

Sesshoumaru could sense no ill intent towards Rin, so he nodded to his adopted pup simply. She went quickly and willingly. Michiko appeared behind Sesshoumaru and watched the scene unfold. Rin moved to stand in front of Takeshi, and he laid a hand on her forehead. A glow encompassed the area, and he pulled something apparently out of her head; a small stone of some sort, Sesshoumaru noted, and pocketed it. Then, he took Rin's hand and smiled at her. She beamed back at him, and Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Michiko all stared at each other in surprise as a wash of power flowed outward from them. Michiko and Sesshoumaru both adopted very worried looks, while Kagura just remained puzzled. When Takeshi took one last look at the mummy, Sesshoumaru felt no hate from him, only the slightest remnants of bitterness. Then Takeshi turned back to them, Rin still standing by his side and smiling at him.

"I think, Sesshoumaru, that if you truly would not object, I would like to have a little land of my own within your territories."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Let's go, Rin. Takeshi, you may accompany us now, or later, as you please."

"I think I'll go get my stuff from where I've been hiding out…This is all very odd, isn't it? What on earth is that child? I swear that I was ready and willing to demand the entire inheritance, and if my demand was not granted, to kill her…yet she seems to drain the evil right out of a person. The wicked old sorcerer who raised me is no doubt rolling in his grave."

Sesshoumaru forced back the anger that was slowly seeping through him. He mustn't get upset. It was nothing. Nothing to worry about, surely. Kagura, sensing her mate's mild upset, laid a hand on his arm and spoke.

"Rin is something else, that's for sure. Nobody can resist that smile."

Rin laughed brightly and ran back across the cave to her adopted parents, waving back at her former kidnapper.

"Bye, Takeshi! See you later!"

The hanyou smiled just slightly before he turned away, and they left.


	6. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru sat at the sturdy hardwood desk in his study, looking through several old scrolls. Michiko was leaning against the wall, cross armed, watching with amusement as Rin's small dog…whose name had been changed from the InuYasha-given "Baka" to "Chibi"…chewed on one of Sesshoumaru's boots, which he'd discarded and replaced with sandals upon entering the study.

"Mother, be useful for once and take the boot away from him, would you? Those are from the continent. Ridiculously expensive, and hard to replace."

Kagura, standing behind Sesshoumaru's almost throne-like chair with her hands resting on the high back, laughed lightly and kissed the top of his head, before moving around to sit atop the large desk, calling Chibi to her and taking the boot from him.

"What _are _you looking for, Sessh?"

"I remember reading something a long time ago….Ah, here it is." He began reading. "Occasionally, a bond develops between two souls without their conscious consent; though it is not something that happens unless their hearts secretly desire such a bonding. It is not necessarily a bonding of youkai mates; it could as well be the bond of camaraderie, or of a father to his son, or of brothers. However, it is most commonly known for bringing together future mates."

Sesshoumaru and Michiko both relaxed slightly. Kagura looked back and forth between them, puzzled.

"What is it that's had you two so worried? I assumed you were just thinking Takeshi might not be sincere in his reversal, as I was, but what's all this about bonding?"

"Did you not feel the outflow of power when Rin and Takeshi touched?"

"Yeah but….wait, you mean they've _bonded_?!"

"Yes, it seems so. Fortunately, as I just read, it doesn't mean they're to be mates. Rin is…special. She reached out to him with her heart, and that changed him faster than anything else could. He's spent centuries searching for vengeance, and yet within the space of two days, Rin has washed his hate away. It isn't truly that surprising that there should be a bonding. However, I'm not sure how I would have handled it had it certainly been a mate bond. As it is, I believe it's simply a deep bond of heartfelt emotion."

"That's a relief. It'd be really weird having Rin mate-bonded to your younger half-brother."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, it's a possibility I cannot completely discard. Still, for the moment it is of little matter; Rin will not be permitted to see Takeshi without a heavy guard until he has further proved his good intent. There is no risk then of them becoming…involved…as the guards will report anything out of order to me."

Michiko headed to the doorway, looking slightly aggravated.

"Kami help us, what's the world coming to?! I get thirty men and a whole pack of Inu and rush out here as quick as possible to save that human thing, itching for a fight, and what happens? She somehow manages to undo centuries of hate within a couple of days, and now I've made all these preparations and the trip for nothing! Not a drop of blood spilled!"

"Go hunting for minor youkai or something, Mother, if it means that much to you."

"I think I will, actually. I heard there's a pack of boar youkai roaming around just outside your land to the south of here. I suppose I could deal with those."

"Certainly. Just ensure your men and dogs don't kill any humans in the area. They're under my protection."

Michiko rolled her eyes, sliding the door open to leave, shooing Chibi out ahead of her.

"Just like your father…"

When Michiko was gone, Kagura sighed heavily and lay down across the desk, grinning up at Sesshoumaru with obvious suggestion in her eyes. He smiled but shook his head.

"Not today, mate. I must choose a parcel of land for Takeshi, speak to the workers about building a house, and a great many other things as well. I'll see you at supper if not before."

She growled at him, sitting up and crossing her arms, glaring at him as he moved towards the door.

"If you go through that door without at least kissing me, I'm sleeping in my room for the next month!"

He was back at the desk within the same second, clawed fingers working into her hair, kissing her deeply and intensely. When he finally pulled away, there was a smug smirk on his lips as he eyed her state of disarray; her hair and clothing mussed, her lips swollen, parted as she gasped for breath. In that moment he truly did want to take her right there…but forced himself away, aware of both the fact that she was still bleeding and the fact that he had duties to attend to.

She smiled as he traced her lips with his claws.

"Sesshoumaru….next month….do you think…?"

During their several months of mated life thus far, he had left each month just before her fertile period began, and returned after it ended. This way she didn't go into the deep, almost crazed heat that his presence caused, but instead was hardly aware of it. Though they were both eager to have a child, they had wanted to be completely settled into the palace and their new life before she conceived. Understanding what she was asking, he smiled, laying one hand across her firm flat belly.

"If you are ready to carry a child, Kagura, I am fully willing to sire one."

Excited and happy, she threw her arms around his neck and dragged him back down for another kiss.

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry….see, this is what happens when I try to write a villain…I run out of inspiration after three chapters and turn him into a good guy, then end the story at five chapters, lol. I think I'm just gonna stick with what I do well; writing emotions and everyday experiences, rather than plot. Lol. So Takeshi will be kept in the plot, but I'm going to move back to just sticking with Kagura and Sesshoumaru's life. Sequel will be up…..working on it already. Time for a puppy! lol **


End file.
